Blood sacrifice
by call me alessandra
Summary: Her blood was intoxicating, forget his plans to destroy Blade, she was the first thing he needed to get. She was the first thing he needed to have! He would get her and after that, he would end Blade. He couldn't wait to feel her skin under his ends and her blood on his lips. Couldn't wait to hear her beg...
1. Chapter 1

_Blood sacrifice_

_Chapter 1_

_Sanguine sacrificia _

* * *

The car rolled onto a large harbor area and the doors of the car opened. Blade walked next to Abigail "I thought the vampire's killed Whistler's family". Abigail looked at Blade "They did. I was born later out of wedlock". Without being irritated by her answer, they walked on and Abigail continued "when I came of age, I tracked my dad down, and I told him I wanted in. Been doing it ever since". When they passed a high set railing, Blade could see a small girl leaning against it and Abigail waved her hand towards her direction. They quickly walked up he stairs "Welcome to the honeycomb hideout".

"How do you bankroll this operation?" Blade asked without looking at King, who welcomed him so nicely. King smirked "I date a lot of old men" Blade who didn't flinch took his answer without saying something "Come on, man, I'm joking". They walked into a small hall with many tables in it, a small, chubby man with dark brown hair was already waiting for them "You met Dex" said King while walking towards the man "This is Hedges" he pointed towards the chubby man. "Summerfield" it was a woman with sunglasses on her nose, long blond hair "She's the one who built that new serum inhaler of yours" she lifted her hand to her forehead and made a gesture towards Blade.

"That runt you saw earlier, that was Summerfield's daughter Zoe" Suddenly, they heard steps from the channel next to them. A lean woman walked into the room "We have a new guest I see" she said, her accent told Blade she was American with Latin influence. Hannibal pointed towards the woman "Blade, meet Adriana Vega, our tactical operation specialist". Blade looked at her, she was lean, normal height, maybe 5'7 not larger. She had long dark brown hair, natural waves and small curls fell around her face, down to her midsection. She was pretty, he had to admit, but his attention was drawn back to King "We call ourselves the Nightstalkers".

Adriana crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Blade turning around "Hmm. Sounds like rejects from a Saturday morning cartoon". Adriana cocked her head to the side watching Bade walking along one of the large shelves "We were gonna go with the care bears, but, that was taken". Blade took a look around the room "How many of you are there?" he asked straight away "There's enough. We operate in sleeper cells, when one goes down, another cell activates to pick up the slack". Blade stopped in front of a monitor, Dex grinned "Consider us your reinforcements".

Blade turned harshly around, as if Dex had insulted him"What, you amateurs are supposed to be helping me? Tsk, you?" he pointed with his fingers towards Hannibal and Dex "Look at you" he said with scorn in his voice "You're kids. You're not ready to roll with this. I mean, look at the way you're dressed!". He turned towards Adriana "What, that's supposed to be tactical?" she just shrugged her shoulders "I'm not to blame for their choice of clothing". He turned around with a growl "What is this? What is that? 'Fuck you'". He pointed towards Kings chest "It's a joke, huh?".

Blade shook his head, only annoyed with the fact that such amateurs, such rookies thought they could help him "What the fuck is wrong with y'all? Y'all think this is a joke? You think this is a fucking sitcom?" he said enraged. King shook his head "Okay, first off, that's just rude. Second, I'm pretty sure we save your ass back there". Blade grinned and grabbed his throat, as if he was trying to make clear that this was a once in a lifetime happening "I'm impressed". Now Abigail decided to say something too "Look, Blade, my father meant for us to help you" she smirked "Like it or not, we are all you got".

Blade turned towards Abigail "What the hell makes you think you know about hunting vampires?". Kin stepped forward and tucked the waistband of his trousers down slightly "Well, here's for starters, I used to be one. Do I pass the audition?Adriana was in the military for many years". Blade sighed "Rookies"

King grabbed the small chip and activated the computer "You know the kind of woman that just screams trouble? You see her and every warning bell in your brain starts going off, but you still manage to ask her for her number" a few windows opened on the screen "Well, that's all I ever hook up with". King turned towards Blade and pointed with his head towards the screen "But _this_ betty..." Blade could recognize the black haired female vampire "Woah! She blow 'em all away in the shitstorm sweepstakes. Her name is Danica Talos. You met her earlier, But unlike typical vampires, her fangs are located in her vagina". Blade was silent and King jumped further "Moving on. The man on her left is her brother Asher" Blade saw a blond man in a tux "And this walking diaper strain is Jarko Grimwood" it was the massive blond haired guy.

"I picked Danica up in a bar, and spent the next five years playing hide and go suck as her little vampire cabana boy". King looked at Abigail "Eventually, Abigail found me. Summerfield managed to treat me with a cure and now I kill them" he was silent for a while "And that's basically turning a frown upside down". Abigail nodded "We need to pool our resources, Blade". Blade turned towards Abi "We? ". Abigail seemed for a small moment a little helpless and she exchanged a confused look with King "Yeah, we. He's come back" she said stern and Blade looked at King. Said man pulled a comic from the shelf and gave it to Blade "Take a look at this" he said and Blade took the comic "_The tomb of Dracula' _You gotta be kidding me" he said laughing and threw the comic onto the table.

"He's real Blade" King said and took a small piece of metal out of a wooden box "This is a piece of his armor. With it, we were able to extrapolate a basic idea of what this fucker looked like". King said and pressed a button on the computer "Check this out" Blade looked at the screen, a black and white, 3D version of an armor appeared on the screen "Dracula's only one of the names's he's gone by. The Babylonians worshipped him as Dagon, and now they call him Drake. If you believe in the legends, he was born in the ancient Sumeria. Nobody really knows the specifics of his origin, but we do know this: he was the first one of his kind. The patriarch of the _hominus nocturna_. He was born perfect, and just like the great white shark, this guy has ever had to evolve. Forget the movies, forget the books! There's no happy end with this guy".

"He's been there, moving behind the scenes, cutting a bloody fucking path through the ages , until sudenly... " King snipped his fingers "...just like that... he up and disappeared". King continued "And then we heard a rumor. The vampires were searching for him. Some say he's bee sleeping through the ages, that he'd retreated from a world he'd become disgusted with. And according to our information, they found him in Iraq about six months ago and he was pissed!".

Adriana listened to Kings and Blades discussion "Why wake up Drake now?". Abi shrugged her shoulders "That's exactly what we've been trying to figure out". "When I was under the fang, there used to be talk about some kind of vampire final solution. But I could never figure out why they'd want too destroy their food source" King added "I mean, that makes no sense, right?". They stopped in front of a table, Summerfield sat at "They've always had plans for the human race, and it seems likely that whatever they're cooking up, Drake's return is a part of it". He leaned against the counter "Let's face it, we are fighting a losing battle here. W kill hundreds a year, no big deal, bu there are thousands out there, maybe tens of thousands. We need a new tactic".

Blade arched his brows "Like what?"Adriana pointed towards the blond woman "Summerfield". "Biological weapons. For you sighted people..." her fingers slid over a small row of buttons "...here's a little show and tell- For the last year, I've been working with synthesized DNA in order to create an artificial virus targeted specifically at vampires". Blade walked towards the screen "we're calling it DayStar". King spoke again "Think about it, Blade. We could wipe 'em all out in one single move".

"So, what's been holding you back?" Blade asked curious. Summerfield answered "The lethality in vampires is still spotty". Adriana stood up and went between Abigail and King "The bottom line is we need a better strand of DNA to work with. We need Dracula's blood". Adriana sighed "correctly, because is the progenitor of the vampire race, his DNA is still pure. It hasn't been diluted by a hundred generations of selective mutation". Summerfield, who was currently stroking Zoe's hair nodded "We get his blood, we can boost DayStar's viral efficacy to 100%"". King grinned "All the vampires go bye bye". Blade turned slightly to King "o, can we sign you right up for one of our secret Nightstalker decoder rings?".

* * *

_The next day..._

"Time for a little pressure" Blade said as he walked down together with King towards the new car "The weakest link I the vampire chain of command has always been their familiars. Since the vampires can't go out in the daylight, they get the humans to do all their dirty work. We bleed the wannabes... sooner or later they'll take us right to the real".

King caught the car keys as the man throw them towards him "I got you some new wheels, you take care of it now". Abigail and Adriana were already waiting in the car, Blade turned towards the ladies and saw that Abigail had a laptop on her lap "She's making playlists. She likes to listen to MP3s when she hunts, It's like her own internal soundtrack, you know? Dark core, trip hop, whatever kids are listening to these days". He looked at Blade "Me, I'm more of a David Hasselhoff fan, you know?".

They were hunting down the familiars, just lie Blade said, Adriana, who was more of a combat friendly person, enjoyed the hard hits and the strain in her muscles, blame it on her training from the military. They finally fund the right one, but he was sadly flying fast towards the ground of a high car park roof. "Ahhh!" Adriana leaned against the railing and crossed her arms over her chest "Is this really necessary?" she asked and Blade pulled him slowly up "We'll see, when he doesn't answer, you can cut him lose". Adriana nodded "Okay" Adriana looked over the fence, the familiar was hanging head down and was shaking form head to toe. "Eventually, you know, your head pops off". The human waved his arms "Fuck! No, no! Please, please, please".

"Who's your handler?" Adriana asked him in a bored tone, leaning over the small fence looking down on the hanging human. He looked up at them "I don't know my fucking handler! I swear, I swear!". Suddenly, a mobile began to ring and Blade looked at Adriana "Not mine" she said to him, King and Abigail also shook their head "Oh, it's _you" Blade said "I'll take that". _He grabbed the Handy and opened it _"Hello? This is Dr. Vance. You paged me". _Blade held the phone down "It's for you, yeah come on, go ahead".

The entered the building of Dr. Vance clinic and walked straight through the security stuff "Hey! Hey! You just can't walk in here like- aah!" King hit him hard in the face and the man fell to the ground. After they had knocked out every single security person, they took the stairs upwards. They quickly got the security on this level knocked out cold too and Blade opened the door.

Vance stood in the middle of the room, as if he was waiting for them. With as mile on his face, he asked them "can I, uh, can I help you?". Blade grunted "Remember me? Time for payback". Abby walked around the glass cabin "All right, Vance, what the hell do you know?". King stopped at the side entrance of the cabin and looked at the floor "Oh Jesus, it's him! Abby, it's Drake!" he screamed while he drew his gun. Blade was the first one to shoot, the bullet blow the window behind Drake and while he leaned to his side, the face of Vance disappeared, revealing it was indeed Drake!

Adriana unsaved the trigger of her rifle and pointed it directly onto his head, for a few seconds, their gazes met, his dark eyes burning into her blue ones. But then he suddenly attacked, he pushed the large wooden table in on swift movement towards them and they had to jump out of the way. Adriana jumped forward, rolling over the table and landed on all fours. Blade fired again, so did King, but Drake was so fast, he grabbed Kings arm placed himself behind the Nighstalker, grabbing his throat, using King affective as shield against the bullets. Adriana sat up on her knees, ready to shoot.

"So you're the hunter they all fear, I had a feeling about you" he said, his words directed to Blade. King gritted is teeth "Just shoot him!". Drake grinned "Go ahead, Blade! Show me what you're made of" Drake grabbed a stake from Kings vest, lifting it into the air, ramming it into Kings chest. Adriana was shocked "No!" as Drake pushed King to the ground. She and Abby fired at the same time as Drake crashed through the window, Blade close behind him.

Adriana hooked her rifle over her shoulder and ran to King and Abby, inspecting the wound. King groaned as she did so "You'll survive, don't worry" she said, her eyes traveled to the window, Abby knew what was going on in her head "Go" she said sternly. Adriana nodded and ran out of the room, down the street and over the crowded street. "get out of the way!" she screamed and people looked at her confused, jumping out of her way. She believed she never, ever ran this fast, she was much faster than she was normally, but something pushed her to her limits. She came to a sudden stop, when she reached a busted glass door. She wanted to go through when she suddenly heard baby cries from above her. She looked up and saw him, Drake stood on the next rooftop. She cursed and sprinted toward the other building, up the stairs to the roof.

She tried to open the door of the next building, but it was locked, she quickly grabbed her riffle and sot two times into the window, she simply jumped through it, Adriana felt a sharp, searing pain in her right arm, but she didn't care. In just a few minutes, she made it to the top of the building, bursting trough the door of the roof. She saw Drake and Blade standing on the railing of the house, talking about something.

Suddenly, the piercing scent of blood filled his nose and he turned his head, it was the woman. She held up some kind of strange weapon, with a long barrel and some kind of telescope on it. Thick red droplets of blood ran down her right arm from a long deep gash in her pale flash. "Why do you survive the sunlight?" Blade asked and Drake smirked "Haven't you read Stoker's book? I was the first of the vampires. I am unique". He could ear the mechanical clicking of the weapon she held in her hands. Adriana lifted her head slightly "That's why they brought you back". Drake turned his head towards her, smirking as he saw the way she tensed when his eyes met hers "Of course. They believed through me they could become Daywalkers".

Adriana arched her brows as he continued "Look at them, scurrying around like insects". He looked down on the street "They don't know anything about honor or living by the sword". Adriana gritted her teeth "Some people do". Drake looked at her with sharp eyes "Really? Not one single human knows what honor means anymore. Besides you and me Blade". He turned towards Blade "Do you think they could ever grasp what it means to be immortal?". Blade shook his head "You're not immortal. I heard thousands of your kind saying the same, the end of my sword proofed them wrong". Drake grinned "Perhaps I will too then" he looked down on the baby "but I think it is more likely the next time we meet, _you_ fall be before _mine_". Suddenly he through the baby into the air "Catch!" Adriana managed to shoot three times, the sound of the bullets echoing through the air. "He's gone" she said and turned to Blade "He's gone".

* * *

_Okay guys, this is just a wish story of mine, it's DrakexOC, don't like it don't read it, there will be heavy smut and language in this fic, just warned you ;) _

_Hope you liked it and leave a review if you want ;)_

_PS: Don't own anything besides Adriana ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Blood sacrifice_

_Chapter 2_

_Tentationem_

* * *

"Ouch! Fuck... this shit hurts like hell!" King squealed as Adriana probed his wound with her fingers "I told you, this will hurt, but... uh... I think it's not too deep, I survived a wound twice as deep as this one and had to run-" Abby interrupted with a smile on her face "Through the desert without medical treatment". Adriana grinned "Correctly, so stop being a baby" she said to King and patched up his wound. "Nonetheless, we need you on your legs in a few days, so lay still, relax and don't move your shoulder too harsh, okay?". He nodded and put his head back on the pillow "Understood, Captain".

Abby observed Adriana's bleeding arm "What about you?". Adriana just shrugged her shoulders "That's nothing, I'll stitch myself up and then I'm heading home". Abby looked concerned "Do you need help?". It seemed that Adriana wanted to say no, but in the end she nodded "That would be nice, thank you".

Abby watched Adriana stitching up her arm, while she held the lamp so the other woman could see better. "It looks painful, how did this happen?" Abby asked and Adriana shrugged her shoulders "While you treated King, I followed Drake and Blade, jumped through a glass door, guess I sliced my arm on a shard". Abby flinched when Adriana tugged on the string, severing it from her arm. "Doesn't it hurt?" Abby asked confused and Adriana shook her head "No, I can't barely feel anything in this arm besides my hand". Abby arched her brows "Why so?". Adriana looked down on her hands "Because I was trained to feel no pain".

Abby was shocked "How can that be taught?" Adriana sighed "In many many ways. I survived harsher things than this"- She wrapped a white bandage around her arm and stood up "Sunrise is coming, I'm going home, okay?". Abby stood up as well and followed Adriana to the door "Okay, see you tomorrow night". Abigail nodded and watched Adriana walking out of the door. She turned around and suddenly met Blade's chest "What is it?" she asked annoyed and he looked down on her "Who is she?" he pointed with his head towards the door Adriana walked out.

Abby understood, Blade knew he had her loyalty, also King's but he couldn't understand Adriana's reason, so he mistrusted her "She'll be angry if I tell you, so don't talk to her about it, okay?". E simply huffed as an answer and Abby sat down "Well, we know not much about her. Her military career started with twenty, she joined Army, after that, she became a mercenary on her own, some months later, the CIA recruited her for Black Ops. After all, she was called, her whole family was murdered I their house, so she came back".

Abby sighed "We heard about it on the News so, we searched for her, because we knew she would search the killer of her family, we thought she was useful to us and so she joined. What she does privately now, I don't have a clue. But with her in the team, we lose less and less people". Blade leaned against the wall "Her family?". Abigail stood up "She wasn't married, after all I know, it was her mother, father, grandparents, aunt, uncle and her two nieces and her sister".

* * *

Adriana entered her house and closed the door behind her, the sound echoing from the stone walls and empty hallways. It was five o'clock in the morning and she didn't wanted to wake up Alfred or Elisa, her two loyal servants. As always two lamps were still on so she could see when she entered the dark house. Elisa and Alfred knew she went out every night, hunting the unknown, fighting for her family. She walked up the large staircase, her hands sliding over the marble, it was cold and smooth, like the blood between her fingers.

Adriana felt like she was in a trance and she opened the door to her rooms, closing it behind her. Every time she returned home, she felt dirty, normally her legs carried her automatically to her large shower, she would at least spend one hour under. But today her feet dragged her first into the large bedroom of her parents. She opened the door slowly, she knew there was no blood anymore, but she could still see it, smell it, feel it between her fingers. When she opened the door a year ago, her parents laid sprawled on the bed, eyes wide open, their clothes soaked through by their own blood.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, the cut on her arm had started to bleed again, soaking through the white bandage, blood dripped down her arm and fingers. "Fuck" she whispered and watched the red droplet dripping down onto the marble of her floor. Adriana closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cold wood of the door behind her. "I thank the lord the first time that I wake up so early". She opened her eyes as soon as she heard the voice, Elisa. The old woman stood there in her long morning gown, a thick baby blue bathrobe over it. Adriana looked at her arm "I'm fine" she whispered. Elisa sighed and walked towards her "Adriana, all this time you told me everything. Since your parents died... you changed. I see hate and darkness, I can't see the Adriana her family loved".

Adriana shrugged her shoulders "She is no more" Elisa sat down, her sad face dark with worry. "I knew the military was never a good idea for you. The war destroyed you". Adriana smiled sad "The war destroys many things. Did I ever told you the story when I was in Bosnia?". Elisa shook her head "N-No". Adriana leaned her head back against the door "My team and I, we were stuck to the hips in blood and mud. One of my comrades died directly next to me and that was the time I swore myself I would never die while fighting. When we were done, killed our target I went to the city, bought me a bottle of some kind of local alcohol". She remembered back "I came to a bridge, and I saw a young boy playing with a ball, the ball rolled down the bridge and came to a stop in front of me".

She felt tears stung in her eyes, not allowing them to fall "He hid behind a tree because he thought I would belong to the military of his country. I threw the bottle away and grabbed the ball, carrying it towards the boy, putting it down in front of the tree he hid behind. He looked at me for a second and then he began to smile. It reminded me of the sun, he was without worry and fear that moment, he grabbed the ball and pushed it back towards me, carefully. And so we played with his ball, but sometime later, I had to go back, I kissed him on the cheek and he put his hand around mine. He thanked me". She swallowed hard "I was just five minutes away from the bridge when I heard tires and gunshots". Elisa gasped "I ran as fast as I could towards the bridge, I could avoid the truck full of soldiers speeding down the bridge".

"when I looked at the bridge, I saw him there... he-he was dead, a small boy shot because he stood on a bridge a few people wanted to drove over". Elisa gasped, holding her hand against her chest "Lord... what did you do?" Adriana shrugged her shoulders "I went into the city again, I found the soldiers in a local bar and I killed them... I killed them all". Elisa looked like she wanted to stand up and ran away "Do you understand? I am not the good person you think I am". Elisa said nothing else, she simply stood up and walked away. The silence was heavier than angry words and Adriana wished, at least Elisa would finally scream at her for what she has done in her past.

* * *

He could still smell her, he could smell her all over the city, her blood was intoxicating and never in his long, long life he ever smelled something like her! He needed to find out what made her so delicious and he would definitely pay her a visit. The smell of her blood was still fresh, he remembered the long cut in her flesh. The way her blood dripped onto the ground made him loosing his head almost. He could already see his tongue trailing over her flesh, licking up all that delicious blood. Oh yes, he could already hear her voice, that sweet, but at the same time hard voice with that almost inaudible accent. She would beg him to stop, but he wouldn't and when the right time came, he would fed her his blood, just to stretch the moment of pain and pleasure.

But at first he would have to take care of that God damn Hannibal King and the rest of his small little dreamworld troupe of vampire hunters. In the end, they would lose against him, that was without question. Blade would die in front of his sword and then he would return to his sweet little woman, waiting for him already anticipating and ready. He grinned and turned around, he knew where his next stop would be. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the building into the loud and moving civilization. This world, it was foreign to him, all this electricity and the life without sword and horse, it wasn't worth to be called life. In his times a honorable man would have killed another when he dared to bump into him with the intention to do so, or when a man insulted a woman. Over were those times and he couldn't wait to leave this town and rest once again in peace, leaving all this shame behind him.

He started to grin, his feet carried him directly to an old, lonely harbor area _'Soon' _he thought _'soon'_.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, it was purely annoying for her. Why taking sleeping pills if they didn't work? Adriana turned around in her bed and pulled the covers higher, closing her eyes she buried her head into her pillow. But suddenly, her phone started to vibrate on her nightstand and a few seconds later her ring tone signalized her that someone was calling her. She looked at the display and saw that it was King. She was surprised, she told him she wouldn't appear tonight because of the pain killers she had to take. Confused she took the call and lifted her phone to her ear "King? King, hello?". And that was the time she knew something was terribly wrong. She quickly pushed the covers from her legs, pulled her clothes over roughly and ran out of the room. She practically jumped down the staircase and stormed out of the house.

She drove like a mad woman, ignored any driving law and parked a few minutes later in front of the old harbor. She grabbed her rifle and ran over the small footbridge into the Nightstalker headquarter. She immediately knew someone was in here, she felt his presence, something dark and dangerous. She lifted the scope from her rifle to her eye, it had an automatic night vision device in and she could see clearly through the thick darkness. Adriana passed two bodies, she knelt silently down and felt Dex' pulse, he was dead. She cursed under her breath and, but she was woken out of her trance, when she heard a high pitched scream. Zoe! She jumped up and ran directly towards the screams. It was Drake kneeling on the ground, his arms shoulder long stuck into Zoe's safe hiding place. Adriana pulled the trigger, the bullet hit him directly into the side and he fell over.

She pulled her trigger over and over, not leaving him a chance to stand up. When she was sure he was out, maybe just for a second, she knelt down on the ground, stretching her hand out "Zoe!", the small girl immediately crawled into her arms. Adriana lifted her up and started to run, not looking back. She ran as fast as she could, but she stood no chance against his pace and his strength, in the next moment, someone grabbed her hair and stopped her. She fell directly into his broad chest, to her surprise he was _warm_. But she had no time to think of that small detail because she was thrown to the ground. She caught herself and Zoe with one arm and pushed Zoe away from her "Run!". The girl looked at her for only a second and then she ran into the darkness, leaving Adriana alone with the devil himself.

She tried to crawl back, but he simply grabbed her ankle and pulled her back "I'll take care of the girl later, you are first".

* * *

_So, I hope you liked it, leave me a review and tell me what you think ;)_

_with love, Alessandra ;))_


	3. Chapter 3

_Blood sacrifice_

_Chapter 3_

_Victima _

* * *

Adriana stared up into his burning eyes, she was terrified, but her natural will to survive kicked in and she struggled against his fingers, which were tightly wrapped around her calves as he pulled her towards him, away from her weapon. "No! Let go of me!" she screamed as he finally tugged her in lace, her legs spread open around his. She felt nothing but terror, but at the same time… something different.

There was a smell in the air, something that smelled like musk and leather, God, the scent was so arousing and she could feel her stomach churn in wanton as he slowly, so slowly, leaned down to her level. But she was woken, when she saw his fangs and she remembered whom she was dealing with. A quick slap with the heel of her hand to his nose made him growl, but not loosening his grasp on her thighs.

In the next second, her wrists were caught in his much larger hands and locked against the floor. "No" she said quietly as he leaned down, a dangerous rumble that thundered through his chest, "I've longed for this moment" he murmured against her ear. "You are the personification of temptation for a vampire… for me." She gasped when she felt his lips on her throat "You led me directly to your little hideout."

Adriana struggled against her bonds, which were his hands, how easily he could snap her thin wrists in his tight grasp. She tried to push him off her "Go to sleep, knowing it was you who killed your allies." With tat, his sharp fangs pierced her skin and Adriana screamed the white pain searing through her knocked her breath out of her.

Oh God, it hurt! It hurt so much and even though her struggles were useless, she tried it nonetheless. "N-No!" the slow but steady blood loss made her lightheaded and jittery. She knew the symptoms, she was long enough in the army to know that if he sucked her only two more minutes, and her body would succumb to the darkness. And so, she did. Her vision blurred and her breath came out in irregular puffs and she gasped with every sip from her.

* * *

He felt her head roll to the side and he lifted his own, to look at her. She was pale, the deep red was a wonderful contrast to her skin and he would make sure it would stain her in so many more _promising _places of her small, curvy body. Drake liked the bite holes and they closed immediately. He smirked sadistically; yes, she was a good catch. Knowing it wasn't her actually who led him there, made it only more fun.

He knew she was a woman of honor, he had seen it in her eyes the first time he looked at her, the first words she spoke told him everything about her. First things first. Drake stood up and walked down the dark hall, he would take the girl and then he would leave, Blade would fall for the trap.

He found the girl without effort, cowering in a corner, she screamed as loud as she could as he grabbed her arm and yanked her from the floor forcefully, dragging her with him towards the unconscious woman on the floor. "Rina!" she screeched and was horrified as Drake lifted the helpless Adriana with one hand over his broad shoulder "Rina! Rina, wake up!" the small girl pleaded.

"She can't hear you child, it's of no use," he simply said as he pulled her with him down the stairs "My friends will find me!" Zoe said again and Drake chuckled "Dear, your friends are already dead! There is no one who could still save you." She shook her head, her face stern for such a young age "Rina, Blade, Aby and King will come and save me and then they will kill _you_!"

He stopped and leaned down "Child, your dear… _Rina _will be the first one to wish she was dead." Zoes face fell "What are you going to do to her?" Drake chuckled darkly "Definitely not kill her."

* * *

When she awoke, her whole world was turning and Adriana groaned because of the weird feeling. She knew immediately what caused her head to feel like it was filled with cotton. _Heavy blood loss_. She tried to move her hands to feel for the side of her neck, when she noticed she couldn't move her hands. She looked to the side, damn, her hands were chained to the floor next to her head.

She was lying flat on the back, facing the ceiling, she heard another rustle of chains when she turned her head to the side. "Zoe!" she gasped and the little girl opened her eyes, joy filling them immediately "Rina!" Adriana tried to move, but that was impossible for her "Zoe, are you okay?" the blond girl nodded. "And you?" to be honest, Adriana felt horrible, the blood loss was taking it's tall on her. She shook her head "I am fine, Zoe."

"Drake, he took us somewhere in the city, it is a very large building. I was so worried, he said- he said…" Adriana arched her brows "He said what?" A deep shade of pink tainted her cheeks, as Zoe fumbled with her chain "He said… he would do _things _to you." Adriana swallowed hard, she could already imagine what things Drake had planned for her.

"Zoe! Listen to me, I will get us out of here, I promise" Adriana said sternly and Zoe nodded, but suddenly the door opened and no one else besides the devil himself entered the room. "Are you so sure?" he asked turning his head towards Adriana and she met his gaze, battling him with pure hate in her eyes. She could see Danika behind him, standing in the door, a cruel smile on her red lips as she looked at her. "Danika, the girl" he ordered straight and the black haired vampire walked towards Zoe.

"Come, sweetheart., you wouldn't want to see that, wouldn't you?" she asked and grabbed Zoes small hand, pulling her up from the ground, loosening the chain from her wrist. "I bet King would want to see that you are still alive." Zoes face lit up in hope as Danika pulled her out, leaving Adriana and Drake all alone. A soon as the door was closed behind her, Drake turned his gaze towards her. Slowly, he walked towards her and knelt down next to her side.

"Why didn't you kill me in the base?" she asked straight forward and Drake chuckled "I think you are… interesting and before I go into the battle with Blade I will win, I planned to have a little fun." Adriana arched her eyebrow "Yes, killing me slowly would seem to be fun." Once again he laughed darkly "My dear, killing you slowly wouldn't be nearly as entertaining as feeling you under me."

Adriana swallowed hard, she knew he was a bold man, a dark man without remorse. "You have my blood, what do you want, Drake? When I am your little pet, Blade and everyone else dead, when you're king of the mountain, what then?" He seemed to think for a while "I plan on enjoying you for a certain time, dear, don't worry." Adriana's whole body jerked when she felt his large hand on her stomach.

"You are a small woman, yet, I feel trained muscles and your words about honor, I am interested why would you say something like that?" Adriana looked at his hand, she was disgusted by herself because the woman inside of her head craved his touch, because it was so long ago that someone brought her to the edge, throwing her over it. And she knew Drake could do exactly that, what she was longing for.

When she didn't answer, she felt his hand press down onto her ribs, steady and forcefully. She gasped when the pressure began to hurt, her bones aching under his strong hand. "Stop!" she gasped loudly as she heard her first bones cracking slightly, immediately the pressure stopped and she took a deep breath "I was in the military." Drake arched his brows "Was?" She nodded "My-my family was killed by a vampire."

He began to smile "Ah, so you seek revenge on those who took what you loved?" Adriana kept silent over his retort and Drake pushed her hair from her neck "It is probably the most horrible thing for you to be touched by a vampire, isn't it?" Oh, how right he was. Every single touch seemed to burn her flesh and made her cringe in pain. "My dear, I promise you, I will make you feel even more horrible." With that, he lashed down like a snake and buried his fangs in her neck.

"Ah!" Adriana screamed when she felt the searing pain shooting through her neck, but also hitting her core. She arched her back, her hands shackled to the ground, leaving no space to move. "No!" but as he lifted his face, a dark smile on his lips "My dear, I haven't even started yet" he said darkly and placed both his hands on either side of her shirt, ripping it apart.

"No in the slightest" he chuckled and leaned down once again, biting her flesh in a frenzy.

* * *

**Okay guys, first of all, I am sooooo sorry for this late update, I know shame on me :'( but I hope you liked it and I hope I kept Drake in character ;9 Tell e what you think, the next update will come much quicker ;)**

**PS: Tell me what you think of the new Image picture for this story ;) I think it's absolutely fitting :P**

**A HUGE thank to all those wonderful people who reviewed, followed and favorite this story :***

**Love, Alessandra^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

_Blood sacrifice_

_Chapter 4_

_Calfacio_

* * *

The heat cursing through her was not normal, she gasped for air as he drank and drank from her. Once again, she could smell that incredible scent. Her head was becoming lighter by the second as he ripped his face away from her neck, an animal like roar escaped his lips and he threw himself onto her. And she didn't mind at all this time. The smell, the blood loss and the incredible pleasure she had felt from the teeth inside her skin made it easier for her to forget what he was.

Adriana knew it was a bad idea to succumb to such sensations, but it simply felt too good to withstand it any longer. She was only human and even she had a breaking point, which she reached a _long_ time ago.

"That's it, I can already smell your arousal, are you so desperate? And here I thought you despised me" he chuckled.

Adriana gritted her teeth "You- You- what are you doing to me?" she panted.

He smirked "If you wonder what that smell is you are able to breathe in, that is just another... asset of being an immortal."

Adriana gasped as he sank his teeth into the flesh of her right breast and she moaned loudly, she wanted to bite off her tongue right now. But damn him, he knew how to push her buttons. Adriana gritted her teeth to stop the new moan from escaping, but it was useless, he knew it. But her heavy eyelids opened in shock as she felt his rock hard erection press against her stomach. She gasped and started to struggle.

He let go of her once again, his lips now smeared with her blood… her precious blood and the greatest enemy for her. A predatory grin stretched his full lips "I wonder if you are able to stand long enough against me."

With said words, his hands wondered down to her pants and ripped the button from the denim. The zipper was torn apart with no less effort and he pushed the pants down her thighs. He growled as soon as the sweet perfume of her lust hit his nostrils. She wanted him, she was coated in her own wetness, for him…

Drake leaned down and pushed the torn pieces of her shirt aside, dragging his lips over her flat stomach, down to the hem of that ridiculous shred of clothing covering her sex. He grumbled deep within his chest "Mmh… you say you don't long for me, yet your body tells me something different, woman."

Adriana tried to suppress the feelings of lust and desire welling up inside her, tried to ignore that almost painful throb in her lowest region. She felt it herself, she was wet and she was aching for him right now. It had been so long since she had felt a man's hard cock inside her. And lord help her, she wanted it, she wanted _him_ despise of what he was.

"Ah, as I thought. And here I believed you to be stronger than that." His dark, lurking grin was enough to drive Adriana into fury.

"_Fuck you_! You are no better! I bet it is not your sword that's rubbing against my stomach or are you just happy you can finally _fuck_ someone?" Her voice was full of anger and suppressed lust she wanted to finally scream out into the world. And then she realized what she actually said. Immediately wanton desire turned into icy fear.

"Fuck me, woman? I think it is you I will thoroughly fuck."

Adriana had no time to react, he was as fast as an attacking cobra. His hands grabbed her ankles and her jeans were ripped off of her legs. She screamed when she felt the painful, yet so pleasurable sting of his fangs on the inside of her left thigh. But she had no time to take a breath for another scream, when he simply bit through the sides of her underwear.

What came next was simply a blur before her world was thrown off its angles. She only felt his huge hands pushing her thighs apart; he pounced forward and buried his face deep within her thighs. Adriana's scream probably tore through the walls, as soon as his lips found her middle. He worked her, kissed and bit her. He sucked her folds into his mouth and bit down on her clitoris hard enough to make her cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time. And he drove her wild with those lips, his hands pushing her thighs apart, no resisting possible.

"Please-! Ah... I can't!" Adriana was thrown into a tidal wave of pain, pleasure shame and desire. Soon she started to pant, while he still worked her up good and hard. She felt the first drops of sweat running down her temple, while her hips moved with every caress of his lawed tongue. The first wave of pleasure hit her, when his tongue entered her, tasted her the most intimate way ever possible. The long longed orgasm crashed down on her like a wave, cracking her inner walls clean into two.

"Oh God! Aah!" But it was not enough for him, nor for her. She needed more, wanted more but couldn't take anymore. The pure amount of emotions was too much for her to take, for her to carry and live with it. Tears streamed down her cheeks without her noticing that she actually cried. With every whimper and every buck of her hips he growled in satisfaction. The lamb had fallen for the lion.

The next wave hit her, when he pushed, without warning, two of his large, long fingers into her tight channel, curling and scissoring them in tact with the contractions of her inner walls, closing around his fingers like a vice. When he touched the small bundle of nerves deep inside Adriana, she screamed once again. Her second orgasm hit her just like the first one without announcement. Lord, she was in heaven. She was floating on gentle waves of pleasure while he helped her riding out her high on his fingers. Adriana knew she had lost the second she head the zipper of his trousers.

* * *

Drake couldn't help but grin in victory, his chest filled with the head lifting feeling of killing his victim. But this was far more better than killing her. Since centuries he had missed the gentle, warm touch of a woman. In his times of interest for sex with a female, he had willingly let himself go. But soon, ages later he had lost any interest in the welcoming body of a woman. The defiance of the frail in front of him was admirable, but useless. After reaching her peak first with his tongue buried between the wet folds of her vagina, and then the second cumming on his fingers, screaming to God, he needed to be inside her.

Her walls had clamped down on his fingers like a vice and he had felt her, hot and wet only for him and it was time for him to take what was his. His price… his trophy. He freed his hard cock from its cage and positioned himself between her wide spread legs. Oh, what a sight she was indeed. Flushed and coated in sweat. Her hands fixated above her head, no chance of fighting him. She panted and with every hard breath she drew, her breasts were heaving deliciously, blood running down everywhere he had bitten her.

She would soon lose conscious because of the blood loss and the physical activities. Drake growled and extended his fangs, piercing his own flesh. Blood ran down his forearm, two round holes in his wrist. With horror in her eyes, she watched his arm as he leaned over her.

"You will drink, and then… you will cum." With those final words he pressed his wrist to her mouth, forcing his strong blood to trickle down her throat. She pushed against him, her slick heat meeting his erection and he hissed. His bullocks were aching to release his precious seed within her womb, feeling her cum around him.

Not able to wait any longer, ripped his arm from her lips, supported himself with both arms on either side of her head. His broad head entered her and she gasped. The feeling of her tight sheath around only his broad acorn was enough to drive him wild. But he chained the beast, lurking under his skin to come out and kill. But right now, his mind was not aligned to kill her. With a feral growl, he pushed rammed himself completely inside her. The scream escaping her swollen lips was music to his ears.

He moaned loudly and from deepest chest, holy hell, she closed around him tighter as a fist. She groaned and took a deep breath under him, her wet walls closing around him like heaven. He started to move, everything he had learned not forgotten yet. He rotated his hips, slipped a little out of her and pushed back in.

Soon the room was filled with loud groans from him and screams of both, agony and pleasure at the same time, from her. He drove himself to the hilt in her, feeling the end of her tunnel hindering him to get anymore of his cock inside her. In due time he would fit, but right now, everything he wanted was release. He slipped a hand between their moving bodies, sweat dripping from him onto her, mixing together. As soon as he found the exposed little pearl, he felt it, her walls started to tighten even more around him and he grunted.

"Oh God, please… no!" she threw her head back and screamed, her hands closed to fists in her shackled. She was cumming so hard around him it drove Drake over the edge. With a roar he filled her with his seed, staying on top of her, shuddering with the aftermath of his own high. As soon as he could breathe again, he pushed himself up and regained his composure. As he stared down on her, he was tempted to fuck her again, his cock willingly straining against his leather pants. She was crying and shaking, her thighs quivering.

"I will come back for you, mortal. But first I have to kill a certain someone." With that he left the room and a crying woman behind. He was marching towards victory, he knew it… felt it. And then, the fun would only begin…

* * *

**Okay guys, I can't tell you how sorry I really am for abandoning this story for so long! Here you have your update and I promise I will try to update sooner now ;) Leave me a review and tell me what you think :*****


	5. Chapter 5

_Blood sacrifice  
Chapter 5  
__D__issipabis_

* * *

Adriana felt empty, hollow and dirty. Utterly dirty in every possible way. She felt the slowly drying secretion on the insides of her thighs. Disgusted by the shudder running through her body, every time she thought back to the moment, Drake drove his huge member inside her. He had stretched her beyond her limits. Pushing against her cervix was painful for her, but the pain coursing through her limbs outperformed the pain.

She knew it was a punishment, a cruel punishment from fate performed by the devil himself. Using her own fear and her greatest weakness against her. Something burned inside her, the sweat still running down her brow was not explainable. Drake had left her long time ago, but nonetheless she was _burning_. A flame licking the insides of her body, of every cell in her. She knew it had something to do with Drakes blood, he had forced down her throat. But it was not the fact that she had swallowed blood, _his blood, _it was the fact that she liked it. The taste was incredible, sweet and spicy at the same time. The taste and the feeling she had, was incredible. Almost a high.

Adriana's head lolled to the side, she felt hot and cold at the same time, chills running down her spine then and there. Her eyelids closing and fluttering open again. She was so tired and she was sore. Damn it, the sex had robbed her of all her energy. Even though she was tired as hell, her mind wandered to the vampire who was to blame for her current state. Drake. What did he do to Zoe?

Everyone was dead, King probably too, what had happened to Blade and Abby, she had no idea. She wanted them to be alive, but she knew Drake, who would not have mercy on them. If Drake already fought against Blade? Secretly she hoped that Blade would end Drake on the spot and she could have her revenge on the vampire, even though it was not her, getting the kill.

The light above her was blinding, it hurt her eyes and the tears stinging already threatened to fall again. Adriana sighed, God, she felt so exposed even though no one was in her cell. Her thoughts were suddenly broken by gun shots outside the door. Immediately her instinct to fight kicked in. All her senses were heightened, sharpened to a point she felt almost inhuman.

She wanted to grab for a weapon, but she was instantly reminded that her hands were shackled to the ground.

"Oh no! Oh, God, you can't be so cruel, can you?!" Adriana curled and turned her arms in every possible angle, but it was not possible. She was not able to get her hands free. But suddenly, the light went out and everything around her turned black.

Adriana blinked "Shit."

But in the next second, she heard an electronically beeping and the shackles fell from her wrists. She quickly jumped onto her feet, rubbing her sore wrists and looked up to the ceiling "Oh God, you are obviously not cruel!"

A dim light was the only thing that helped her seeing her through the darkness. She saw her pants on the floor, but they were probably just as ripped as her shirt was. But it would cover the most important parts and it was enough for her to flee. She slipped into her black jeans and tried to fasten it. It hung loosely around her narrow hips but it would be enough. She guessed the electronic lock on the door would have unlocked itself when the electricity was shut off. Without doubt by her friends.

Adriana pushed against the door and indeed, it opened without a sound. She peeked into the darkness, the corridor was empty, no vampires in sight. It was time to get out.

* * *

Swords clashed in the darkness of the building as Drake fought with all his strength. The blood of his woman had made him stronger and flooded him with more energy than he was used to. But Blade was a hard counterpart. He had more strength than Drake had guessed and he had a strong will, almost impossible to break. Drake could Blade in midflight and threw him against the railing, the slim sword falling down, clattering on the tiles below them. Blade began to punch him, straight hits and well thought kicks. But Drake was just one moment distracted by a kick, when Blade grabbed his wrist and threw him through the glass. Feeling complete rage fill him, his skin became too tight as he felt his true form stir under his human skin.

He ripped his armor off of him, his fangs extending, snarling in complete hatred at his opponent. With a loud growl, he threw himself at Blade, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Together, Drake threw them over the edge of the railing and they fell down into the deep. The eruption shook the whole building and the tiles cracked in the middle as Drake buried Blade under his massive body.

Blade was out of breath and was not able to move and Drake grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air without problems. He was far more stronger than any creature on the planet. He threw them away, and heard with great satisfaction as his opponent hit the floor with a loud '_Uff'_

Drake growled and walked towards him, his mandibles opening as his split tongue licked across his fangs. But Blade was not beaten yet. He jumped to his feet and his fists punched into his stomach. With a hiss, he grabbed Blades foot and threw him across the room, into the broken debris.

Drake grabbed his sword, his victory was sure. "Are you ready to die, motherfucker?"

His strike was stopped, glass splintered behind him, and he heard the arrow, before it even came close to him. In the last second he turned around, catching it a mere inch from piercing his skin. Annoyed, he threw the arrow to his side, he wanted to finish this ridiculous fuss. Raising his sword over his head, he was stopped once again. Another arrow pierced his shoulder and in the next second, he roared. A searing pain shot through his stomach and as he looked down, he saw the caught arrow in his stomach. He roared and fell to his knees… how could this happen? He was a God… an immortal. No one could kill him.

He felt it, something rotating through his veins, weakening him by the second. It destroyed him from the inside… not possible. He slowly transformed back into his human form and pulled the hated weapon that had beaten him from his skin. Such a tiny little thing had saved victory for Blade instead for him.

He coughed, Blood pooling in his lungs "This is funny... All this time my people tried to create a new type of vampire… where one have already existed. I do not need to survive, the future of our race is already in your hands."

He needed to breathe through the spreading pain, his body felt like it would burn from the inside, his organs screaming for relief of the pressure "You fought with honor… I respect that. And for that, I will hand you a gift- but I want you to remember… sooner or later the thirst always wins…"

And Drakes world faded into black. Blade had won… or not.

* * *

Alex grabbed Zoe's hand tightly as they ran down the corridors, here and there meeting a few vampires Adriana got rid off in mere seconds.

"Zoe, hurry!" Adriana said, she was completely out of breath, her legs felt like jelly and her lower region burned with soreness.

Her state of clothing wasn't any better, the shirt she wore was torn apart, just like her jeans Drake had carelessly ripped apart to molest her. _Molest_? No, he didn't molest her or raped her, he had sex with her. The best sex in her whole life with a vampire. Adriana shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, by pushing her legs harder into the ground and pulling Zoe with her. The little girl was barely able to hold up with her pace but Adriana pulled her out of the danger zone.

Adriana could see the lights on the street and pushed open the huge glass doors, breathing in the cool, fresh air of the deepest night. Adriana needed to stop for a moment, taking a calming breath so her heart could catch up with her blood pressure. The poor thing was probably close to a stroke.

Zoe looked up at her "Are we save now, Rina?"

Adriana smiled down on her, smoothing the blond hair back over her head "Yes, sweetie. We are."

The little girl smiled and Adriana took a deep breath, stretching out her hand towards Zoe "Come on, let's get going. I want home."

The girl grabbed her hand and together they climbed down the stairs but as they reached the street, a pain exploded in Adriana's side, it sent her screaming to her knees. She cried out harder as another wave of pain broke down over her, washing through her.

"No! Rina, you are bleeding!"

As Adriana lifted her hand up to her face, she saw blood. Her whole hand was smeared with the red liquid that was so important for her to survive. Looking down as if she was in shock, she noticed the stain on her shirt, blood soaking through the fabric of her shirt.

"How?" she croaked out and her whole world faded into black, Zoe's scream was the last thing she heard, when she lost her consciousness.

* * *

**Next chapter, guys ;) I wish you all a happy weekend and for those have 3 days off like me an even better weekend to relax and enjoy :P Adriana and Drake make small but steady progress in my head and I think the next chapter will be up soon ;) I am currently in south England and I have a work placement after Tuesday so I am not sure when I am able to upload again ;) **

**Love you all for the great support, with kisses Alessandra :*****


	6. Chapter 6

_Blood Sacrifice  
Chapter 6  
Tantibus_

* * *

Adriana awoke to the beeping sound of some kind of odd machine that was disturbing her sleep. She turned her head slightly, opening her eyes. She let out a deep breath and took in her surroundings, after her vision had cleared. And her heart made a small jump, as she noticed where she actually was. The medical wing of their hideout, she was safe and so she assumed that Drake was dead.

"Thank God, you are awake!" Abbey suddenly appeared in her field of sight and sat down on the edge of the bed. "We were worried about you Adriana."

She closed her eyes, ordering her thoughts "Abbey- what happened? Why am I-"

"Why are you in the medical wing? You had a deep stab wound in your abdomen and we thought for a moment we had lost you. Your heart stopped for a moment. Other than that, you had lots of deep bite wounds all over your body and you are badly bruised."

Adriana took in the information, she felt so heavy but her brain started to work once again, trying to process the information given. "Drake and Blade?" Oh God, was that her voice? How long had she been asleep?

"Drake is dead and Blade hunts vampires like he should." Abbey smiled down on her, calming and warming "We are just happy you are okay, we were worried to no end after King told us what happened."

Adriana sighed and tried to rise from the bed "What about the others? Any loss?"

Abbey looked down onto her hands "Summer is dead and so are the others beside King, me and Blade and Zoe- you not to forget."

Adriana closed her eyes "God damn him, that Bastard should rot in hell."

Abbey nodded "Blade killed him, he is certainly already there."

"Good." She leaned back into the pillows and looked at Abbey "I am sorry."

Abbeys brows rose up high in surprise "For what? You were captured by that animal and- Adriana, did he rape you?"

It would probably be the better solution to simply say yes, than telling Abbey that she actually enjoyed the sex with a vampire. And not to forget, the once vampire that had killed so many of their friends. Adriana shook her head "I don't want to talk about it. It's over and he is gone." But somehow she was not sure that Drake would be defeated so easily.

Abbey stood up "I'll fetch you new bandages, we need to wrap your wound new. Just try to relax, okay?"

Adriana nodded towards her and laid her head back into her pillow, deep down she felt that Drake was not dead. He was out there… he was waiting for her and as soon as the time came, he would come and get her.

* * *

_2 months later…_

Adriana sat in the sun in the house own park, her feet resting on the bench she sat on, her eyes covered with her black sunglasses. She asked herself how long it had been that she had simply sat down and enjoyed the sun. The answer was… _years. _Since her parents died, the last picnic in the garden had been the last time she had sat down and enjoyed the day. She looked over the peaceful lake, two swans swimming past her.

She had taken a time out from being a hunter, she needed time for her injury to heal and for her soul too. Still, Drake filled her dreams, sometimes nightmares and sometimes she recalled the night of the best sex in her dreams. In some dreams he would take her gently, caressing her like the most fragile thing on earth and sometimes he would be rough and hard, like the first time he had taken her.

Sometimes she was afraid to wake up and see those burning eyes in front of her face, that rough face and the true manly beauty he possessed. Adriana shook her head, clearing her head off these thoughts and looked into the lowering sun. She was afraid of the dark since the night Drake had taken her. Somehow she felt as if he was around her, as soon as the sun had vanished from the sky. He was there, with her- every second of the day and she knew he was watching her now too.

Adriana stood up, her hand resting on her stomach where an invisible and very sharp tool had pierced her skin. Her theory was- it had been Drakes doing. Abbey had told her the rest of the story, how the fight had ended and how Drake had died. Or at least, how they thought he had left the world of the living.

"You should rest and not run around the park as if you are healthy, you know" Elisa scolded her as she came towards the bench Adriana sat on.

The younger woman smiled "Elisa, do you think of them? Of mum and dad?"

She sighed "Every day, sweetheart. Why?"

"I have the feeling the more I try to think of them, the less I can remember. They vanish with every single day and the pain becomes even worse. Why is that so? Why do I feel like that when I know I am not allowed to forget them?"

Elisa was silent for a while, staring at the calm surface of the wide lake in front of them "It is normal, I think at least. They are gone, Adriana and nothing can bring the people back you loved the most. It is hard because you are afraid of losing every dear memory you hold of them that it becomes hard to remember how they were. I miss them too, you do not know how much actually."

Both women sat in silence before Adriana started to talk again "Do you think they forgot us? How we were when they were still alive?"

Elisa laughed "There is no way your parents and your sister would forget you."

Adriana pulled her sunglasses off and looked at Elisa "Then why do I feel like I forget _them_?"

Elisa hugged her tightly, aware of her still healing stomach "Oh dear, you will never forget them. They will fade, of course you get used to a life without them but sooner or later, in our case sadly sooner, we have to get used to the thought of living without them."

Adriana put her head into Elisa's shoulder "I am glad I still have you."

Elisa didn't reply, it was unnecessary because both women knew the answer already. Together they sat there on the single bench her parents had set years before, looking into the slowly sinking sun until it faded away, leaving the world to the darkness and all the terrors it brought with it.

* * *

Adriana had no idea what it was, that woke her but in the middle of the night her heart stopped for a second and then started to beat faster and faster. She drove up in her bed and switched on the night lamp next to her. The bedroom was empty, she was actually going nuts.

"Dear Lord, what comes next? A ghost jumping out of my closet?" she muttered to herself as she turned off the lamp again, burying herself back into her covers.

But Adriana's blood froze in the second she heard the deep rumble through the darkness. Her heart stopped and she slowly moved her hand towards the lamp again. As fast as she could she turned it on and rolled onto her back. There he stood. Tall, muscled dressed in black leather pants and a white shirt, his coat hung over the rest of the small futon next to the open fire place.

"Not close enough, love."

Adriana didn't know what to do, she was paralyzed as he came towards her bed, his steps long and secure. She shook her head almost in disbelief as he sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at her with those amber eyes. God, he was so frightening. She couldn't move nor could she scream, if she screamed he would probably kill Elisa. She couldn't risk that.

"You seem a little bit shocked to see me. Why? I recall our last encounter as more than pleasurable." His predatory grin revealed his already growing fangs.

She shivered by the pure memory of feeling those fangs sinking into her flesh. Finally she found her voice again "How did you survive the day-star?"

Drake chuckled darkly in his chest "Nothing can kill me, I admit. Your virus took its toll on me, I needed two whole months to recover. But now, I have and I am here to finish one thing before I make my leave from this place."

"Are you going to kill me?"

He shook his head as if he was looking down on a little child. Well, compared to him, she was nothing but! "Do you want me to kill you? You better answer cleverer than you asked your question."

Did he actually found this whole situation _amusing_? Adriana growled silently "Depends. What do you want from me?"

Drake leaned forward, he invaded her personal space until her back hid the head board of her bed "I have the most sinister things planned in my head for you, my little mortal. Blade and your little pesky friends sadly hindered me from doing so. Sadly, I have to catch up with my promise from earlier."

Adriana's heart dropped into her stomach "You would rape me again and then kill me? And you said yourself to be a man of honor."

Suddenly, his face fell his eyes went dark and his hand came out of nowhere. It wrapped around her throat and pressed her back into her pillow, so he could put his face directly over hers, making her position clear.

She was the submissive in his game and never was the order more clear than now as he revealed his fangs "Listen closely, woman. I marked you as mine, you have my blood in your veins and I saved your life. And when I am finished with you, you will beg for more!"

He ripped the covers from her body and smothered the scream that escaped her with his lips.

* * *

**Babababaaaaaaaaam... Drake is back and he is going to- well you will read in the next chapter :D **

**I hope you leave me a review and enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. And the amounts of reviews for this story is amazing! I never thought blood sacrifice would get soo much attention :D Just awesome :D **

**Love you all, guys!**

**Greetings from England to all over the world!**


End file.
